Peter Versus the Minish
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when you get the Griffins and the Minish people from the Minish Cap game? Just one problem after another if the Minish think they can live under the same roof as the Griffins.
1. Missing Sandwich

Peter Versus the Minish

Chapter 1: Missing Sandwich

It seemed like an average day for the people of Quaghog, Rhode Island. Especially for a certain Griffin family to which the wife of Peter Griffin was finished making a sandwich for Peter's lunch for work.

"Still making lunch for Peter, isn't he a bit too old for someone to be making lunch for?" asked Brian to Lois who was sitting on the table sipping some tea.

"Yeah, but it's better for me if he knows what he wants" replied Lois, "you want someone of his intelligence to be making his own food? I mean come on, the last time I walked into the kitchen when he was making his own food, it seemed like there was a food fight had happened here."

"I can unfortunately picture that in my head" added Brian, "well, I'm going to hit the hay and get some z's."

"I'll do the same too after I put this sandwich in the refrigerator" continued Lois as she put the sandwich in wrapping paper specifically for Peter.

But the next morning, a certain Peter Griffin would soon discover that the sandwich that was meant for him was going to certainly be missing. As everyone was sitting down already eating breakfast, Peter had just came out of the restroom doing his business. While searching the refrigerator for his sandwich he soon found out that it was missing to which he turned toward Lois for answers.

"Hey Lois, have you seen my sandwich you said you made for me for lunch today?" asked Peter, "I searched the place where you told me when you came upstairs last night."

"Oh come on Peter, I put the sandwich in the same place like always" replied Lois, "I mean what could have happened to it?"

"Say Meg, have you been sleepwalking and eating again?" asked Peter as he turned toward his daughter.

"Come on, the therapist said I was cured from that problem already" replied Meg who was a bit insulted.

"Chris, did you sleepwalk and ate Peter's sandwich?" asked Lois.

"Well, would I look like the type to be like that?" added Chris, "I don't think the evil monkey in my closet even took the sandwich."

For a short second, as Chris turned toward the stairway, the evil monkey was right here making his evil stair at Chris and doing his typical pointing his finger at him before he quickly dashed upstairs to his room.

"Well, who took my sandwich then?" asked Peter, "I can't go to work without my sandwich."

"Oh come on Peter, let this go" replied Brian, "I'm sure you have enough money to buy lunch on your lunch break."

"Say, you're right Brian, I will, as soon as I find my car keys" added Peter to which he suddenly realized they were also missing, "Lois can I borrow your car so that I can go to work?"

"You lost your car keys too?" asked Lois in such astonishment, "Fine, take my spare key for my car."

"Thanks, well, I'm off then" replied Peter after Lois tossed the spare key, he promptly headed out.

"Well that's a bit strange, usually Peter often loses his keys on his own and for the stupidest reasons" said Brian.

"You know, I did hear some odd noises between the walls of this house last night" said Stewie, "at first I thought it might have been ghosts, but it could have been something else."

"Well what do you mean by that?" asked Brian.

"Haven't you realized that we have been having more missing items that we usually know where they are that are somehow just gone just like that?" asked Stewie.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, my favorite chew toy seems to be oddly missing" added Brian, "where did you last hear these strange voices?"

"Well, after breakfast, I'll show you where I heard them" replied Stewie.

After everyone finished breakfast, Stewie immediately led Brian to his room, where it seemed like there was a small hole in the wall.

"I suspect there are some odd beings or whatever that are living in that hole in the wall" said Stewie.

"Oh come on, nothing can really live in something as small as this" said Brian, "not even one of those bugs could survive here without proper food."

"But I'm telling you that I heard some strange voices at night" said Stewie, "really tiny voices from what could be probably tiny people living in our house."

"Oh come on, that's just fairy tale talk" laughed Brian, "now if you excuse me, I'm going to read up on my book that I was in the middle of."

But as Brian headed downstairs to retrieve the book, he suddenly realized the book itself was missing. He knew he had placed it on the bookself where he would find it. But as he kept on searching, he knew it was missing and he knew he didn't misplace it.

"Brian, just what are you doing?" asked Lois as she came into the scene.

"I'm trying to look for the book I was reading yesterday, I could have sworn I put it on the self right here" replied Brian.

"Oh come on, there are some other great books here you could probably read" said Lois, "when that other book is found, you can turn back to it."

"Yeah, maybe you're right" said Brian.

It merely started with a simple missing sandwich from Peter, but also Brian's favorite chew toy and also his favorite book he was just finished up reading on. Stewie may have gotten it right that something or someone may have took it. But he wouldn't know how right he would later on be. Things started to get stranger for the Griffin family that evening after Peter came home from work. It would soon all come down during dinner, as Lois was about to hand out the roast beef to everyone.

"Boy what a day" sighed Peter with such a relief, "now I have to go back there tomorrow. I wish I can find out what the heck happened to my keys."

"Here's the biggest piece for you Peter" said Lois as she handed the largest piece to him.

"Why thanks Lois" replied Peter.

Yet as Peter was about to dive right in, and cut up his roast beef, the roast beef suddenly began to split apart itself to which only left a medium size scraps for him to leave.

"Hey what's this, this was the large piece of the roast beef?" said Peter.

"Well that's quite odd" replied Lois, "I could have sworn I gave it to you."

"Well, I don't want to complain, though whoever or whatever took some of my vegetables away, I say thanks" added Stewie.

"Oh great, Stewie's missing some of his vegetables, he's a growing boy, he needs his food" said Lois.

"Er, I don't want to alarm anyone, but the evil monkey and I have been talking and we think there might be ghosts haunting the house" said Chris.

"Oh that's ridiculous" said Lois, "ghosts don't come into a house for no reason."

"Well, I don't know what is, but I think we better call in an expert on this" replied Brian.

Things would only get even more stranger as the evening went on. The wires of the televisions that were hooked into the walls of the house would be re-wired showing no television on where it was suppose to show, but it seemed that "someone" was controlling the television from within the walls. It would later be such a concern, that Peter would have to call in his neighbors to eventually come in to help out, where one of his neighbors Joe Swanson would know some of his old friends from the force on a government anti-ghost program that could do the job.


	2. Not Haunted By Ghosts?

Chapter 2: Not Haunted By Ghosts?

Peter had called his usual friends over the strange happenings at the Griffin household. A certain Joe Swanson knew some members of the police force he use to work with were now in this mysterious anti-ghost government program known as the Guys in White. While the Guys in White were doing a thorough search of the house to see if it were haunted by any ghosts, Peter was obviously quite concern.

"So they are not the Ghost Busters?" asked Peter.

"No, heard they broke up several years ago" replied Joe, "anyway, my old buddies should be doing a thorough sweep of your house. They will not leave any ghost untouched."

"Wow, this is just like the time I hired that pest control company to flush out those rats in my basement" said Quagmire.

"What were rats doing in your basement Quagmire?" asked Cleveland who was quite curious.

"I, er, would not like to elaborate why" replied Quagmire.

"It may take another hour or so" said the head Guy in White agent of the job, to which he handed out Peter a brochure, "here you may want this semi-classified information about ghosts."

"Wow, just like a comic book" laughed Peter.

"Says here ghosts can take control over somebody's body" said Joe as he looked at the brochure.

"Just like Voodoo, I got some sort relatives down in New Orleans who know how to do that or so they say they're able to do that" added Cleveland.

"Wow, ghosts can walk through walls?" added Quagmire, "Just think on the sort of things I can do with those sort of powers."

"Oh, we all know what you would certainly do with those sort of powers" laughed Joe.

"Yeah, giggle, giggle" laughed Quagmire.

After about an hour later, the Guys in White were finished looking through the house to see if it was haunted by ghosts. Yet a disappointed Guy in White agent whom approached Peter gave him another brochure.

"Sorry your house isn't haunted by ghosts" said the Guy in White agent.

"What the heck is this, you're handing me some fairy tale comic?" asked Peter who noticed some small people in it.

"You're house is being infested with Minish" replied the Guy in White agent, "that's way out of our jurisdiction, we only take down ghosts."

"But don't you guys have some government program that takes down magical creatures?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, but budget cuts and the economy is preventing us from doing our job" sighed the Guy in White agent, "well, do what you need to do to stop these Minish, because we're certainly not."

"How the heck are you guys being funded?" asked Peter.

"Some very wealthy, and private individuals have donated us the money to continue to operate" replied the Guy in White agent as he was heading toward his van with his other comrades in it, "well, good luck in hunting those Minish down, you're going to need it."

After the Guys in White left, Lois who was with Joe's wife Bonny at the time came over with Stewie, Chris, Meg and Brian.

"So, did the Guys in White find that our house was haunted by ghosts?" asked Lois.

"Oh no Lois, our house isn't haunted by ghosts" replied Peter.

"Oh what a relief" sighed Lois.

"These guys are making our house their home" said Peter as he handed her the brochure about the Minish people.

"What the heck is a Minish?!" cried Lois, "I would rather have ghosts haunting our place, at least we know what they do!"

"Well, according to this brochure here, it says that small children and animals can detect them" replied Brian, "well that only leaves me and Stewie who would be able to see them."

"Don't forget that evil monkey who lives in my closet" added Chris, to which case the scene temporary changed to the window to Chris' room where the monkey was there pointing his finger at Chris before heading back to the closet.

"Yes, he too can see those Minish" added Brian.

"You mean to say that little people have been watching me, in a hole in the wall in my room?!" cried Stewie who was freaking out, "I say, these Minish haven't met Stewie Griffin, I know what I must do, build a shrink and grow ray so that I can find out where these Minish live and show them a thing or two."

"Well, we need to know why they're in our house in the first place, I think that might be a good idea to find out why" said Brian.

About an hour later or so, the Griffins were back in their house with Stewie holding a shrink and grow ray with him. As Chris, Meg and Lois headed to do their usual chores around the house, Brian gave Peter a walkie talkie.

"Here, we'll communicate with these" said Brian.

"Why?" asked Peter.

"Because when we're small, you may accidently step on us" replied Brian.

"Yea, like that would ever happen" laughed Peter.

"Okay Stewie, do your job" said Brian as he turned to him.

As Stewie pressed the red button on his shrink and grow ray he had built, they both shrank to such a small size. As they shrank to the size of the Minish, Brian spotted a large hole was appeared to be some sort of a mouse hole.

"Look, that's where they might be" said Brian.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Stewie, "It might just be a mouse hole."

"Well, we'll soon find out if that's the case" replied Brian.

As the two peaked their heads through what seemed like a mouse hole, they were quite well amazed that there was a literal civilization of Minish people living within the walls of the house itself.

"Wow, this beats any sort of amazing features our civilization has to offer" said Brian with quite amazement.

"I do say so myself Brian, they are quite impressive people, I just wish why the heck are they in our house?" replied Stewie.

"Well, let's just go find out and see who is in charge of this place, shall we?" asked Brian.

Suddenly, Brian's walkie talkie began to turn on, as it was Peter's voice. The Minish whom were quite busy with their chores were suddenly frighten by Peter's voice.

"Spies for the large evil one!" cried one of the Minish in their odd language.

"That did not sound right" sighed Stewie.

As the Minish were ganging up on bringing poor Brian and Stewie, Peter was still using his walkie talkie to contact them.

"Hey Brian, Stewie, where the heck are ya?!" cried Peter through the walkie talkie.


	3. Ezlo's Showcase

Chapter 3: Ezlo's Showcase

Both Brian and Stewie soon found themselves in the hands of the Minish whom were escorting them to their leader. The two were obviously nervous to what was going on, and couldn't understand the odd language of the Minish.

"Do you have a clue what they're saying?" asked Stewie.

"I can make out some of the words, since I'm suppose to detect their language" replied Brian.

"Halt, why have you brought these two outsiders here?" asked one of the Minish guards to the other Minishes detaining both Brian and Stewie.

"They're spies for the large evil one" replied the leading Minish.

"Spies for the large evil one?" replied the Minish guard, "Well, I think our friend Ezlo, a close advisor of our leader."

"Hmm, you might have a point" added the led Minish.

While Brian and Stewie were being forced up toward their possible punishment, Peter was still trying to contact them with the walkie talkie.

"Brian, Stewie, are you there?" asked Peter, "Come on, this is no fun without you, if you don't respond."

"Peter, where did Stewie and Brian go, I thought they went to find those Minish?" asked Lois.

"Oh, they did go, I'm just trying to communicate to them with these neat walkie talkies, want to join in?" asked Peter.

"Sorry Peter, but I got to go out to the market, for some strange reason, most of our food is somehow missing" replied Lois, "I can't imagine how those small little pests manage to take so much of our food. I would rather have this place be infested with cockroaches instead."

"You mean all of our food is gone, we don't have any food?!" cried Peter.

"You're just going to have to go over to one of your friends' houses for lunch" replied Lois after kissing Peter on the cheek, "well, I gotta go now."

"You take care Lois" replied Peter.

As she finally left, poor Peter grew quite hungry, which he was about to head over toward Joe's house for lunch. Yet as he was going to ring up Joe's phone number, oddly enough, the phone line was somehow dead.

"Oh that's just great, now the phone isn't working" sighed Peter, "wonder what the heck caused these Minish to come into my house? Well if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get."

Peter couldn't take it standing alone against the Minish, so about an hour later, he recruited Joe, Quagmire and Cleveland to help out flush out those magical critters from within the walls.

"Peter, are you sure you want us to help you?" asked Cleveland, "Don't you think you may want to hire a professional to do this job?"

"Yeah, a professional exterminator should get rid of those Minish pests pretty easy" added Joe.

"Don't you see my brilliant plan here guys?" asked Peter, "I'm going to lay a Minish hotel, like a roach hotel, then when those stupid Minish come running to it, I'll nail them."

As Peter waited for the Minish to come out of a nearby hole, the Minish inside spotted Peter waiting right outside for them.

"Is the large one think we're this stupid?" asked one of the Minish.

"I don't think he's that stupid, our leader says don't underestimate him, he destroyed our last home" replied the other Minish.

"We better guard the entrance, until our leader gives orders to do otherwise" said the third Minish.

"Oh so you Minish don't want to live in a fancy hotel, well then I'll give you a hotel to live in, inside a vacuum cleaner!" laughed Peter.

Suddenly Peter had brought out a large vacuum cleaner ready to suck in the Minish people into a trash bag. Peter hoped this clever plan of his would rid the house of the Minish. Yet as he placed the hole of the vacuum hose to the entrance to the Minish home, something quite odd happened. It would not turn on, even though it was plugged right into the outlet.

"Well that doesn't make that much sense, how come the darn thing's not turning on?" asked Quagmire.

"Well fellows, let's see if it'll turn on now" replied Peter as he pointed the hose of the vacuum toward himself.

Before the eyes of all of Peter's three friends, the vacuum somehow in a odd manner manage to suck Peter right through the vacuum putting him in the trash bag instead.

"What the crude happened?!" cried Joe, "I can't believe something like this would happen."

"Yeah, I bet if Peter survives this he could get a lot of money from the vacuum company after this freak accident" laughed Quagmire who was trying to pull Peter right out of the vacuum who was in the trash bag.

"I don't think it's even humanly possible for this to even happen" added Cleveland who was helping Quagmire, "Peter's usually too large to fit through the tiny hose of the vacuum."

Meanwhile, a certain Ezlo who was in a private chamber was laughing at poor Peter's predicament. He was the one who managed to cause the vacuum to be able to suck poor Peter into it.

"Take that you evil large one!" laughed Ezlo.

"Er, sorry to bother you Ezlo, but we found some of the large evil one's spies" said a Minish guard.

"Hmm, send them right in" replied Ezlo.

As both Brian and Stewie were pushed right into his chambers, Ezlo began to inspect both of them.

"I don't think these two are evil spies" said Ezlo.

"Well I must say, how did you get the fat man to be sucked into something like that?" asked Stewie who noticed the scene unfolding on Ezlo's orb on the table."

"Eons and eons of practice" laughed Ezlo.

"Well, we are certainly no spies of Peter, and Peter doesn't have the intelligence to be evil" said Brian, "but we're just wondering why are you picking on him?"

"Uh, I'll have to show you two why" sighed Ezlo to which he showed them the orb.

As Ezlo had the two gazed into the orb on his table, the scene flash backs to Cleveland Brown entering his garden to be in a garden contest.

"Wow, Cleveland, I'm impressed I didn't know you had a garden" said Joe as he came into the scene with Peter and Quagmire.

"Wait a second, you're entering in the gardening contest, so am I!" added Quagmire.

"Why are you so interested in it?" asked Cleveland.

"Heck, I just want to get close to the hot judge, giggidy, giggidy" replied Quagmire.

"Well, that's nice" said Cleveland to which he calmly got up, "I'm going to take a bath before the judge arrives here in another hour or so. Can I count one of you to watch my garden?"

"Oh don't you worry Cleveland, I'll guard your guard, I'll leave no stone unturned" replied Peter.

As Joe and Quagmire left the scene, along with Cleveland preparing for the judge's arrival, Peter's first mistake was to step right on the garden itself. This crushed the homes of two poor Minish people whom just came back from an event which Ezlo hosted.

"Hey, what the, our homes are gone!" cried the two Minish.

Suddenly there was a squirrel which wanted to just burry a nut within the garden, not really disturbing the Minish.

"Shoo, you, get away from here, I'm Peter Griffin and I'm the guardian of Cleveland's garden" replied Peter.

As Peter shooed the squirrel away, more homes of the Minish were being destroyed. Peter soon became quite overprotective of everything that went near Cleveland's garden, and soon nearly fifty percent of the Minish homes were destroyed.

"This has got to stop!" cried one of the Minish who was talking to the old Minish Mayor.

"Now, now, I'm sure he means no harm" replied the Minish Mayor to which he was immediately crushed like a bug.

It was too gruesome for Ezlo to show Brian and Stewie the rest.

"These are the atrocities which the large one is going to face" said Ezlo, "I think it's time you'll meat with our new leader."


	4. Meeting the Minish Leader

Chapter 4: Meeting the Minish Leader

Both Stewie and Brian knew they had to convince the Minish leader that they were no harm to the Minish people, in spite of Peter's obvious destructive, and stupid behavior. As Ezlo guided the two to the leader's chambers, Ezlo wished the two good luck.

"Well, looks like you're going to face the new Minish leader" laughed Ezlo, "good luck with that."

As both of them entered the chambers of the Minish leader, the Minish leader turned around after watching Ezlo's progress unfold on a large mirror that was in front of him against Peter.

"So you must be the so-called spies of the fat evil one I have been hearing about so much, are you not?" asked the Minish leader.

"Er, I think we are" replied Brian.

"The large fat one has been charged with crimes against humanity against the Minish people" replied the Minish leader, "since we're unable to bring him in to stand trial, we have decided to humiliate him for awhile before we do that."

"I must say, you have done a wonderful job in going against the fat man" added Stewie.

"Stewie, don't compliment someone whose forces occupy our house" replied Brian.

"Silence!" cried the Minish leader, "It seems from my perspective that you two are not the fat evil one's spies as previously thought. Instead, I have a favor for the two of you. I want both of you to trap the fat evil one, and bring him in here to stand trial to prove that you are not on his side."

"Well, knowing Peter's stupidity, that won't be hard to do" said Brian, "alright, we'll give it a shot, but it better not be death for him as the punishment."

"Oh no, we're not so brutal as the fat evil one, I think we should really just move on in quite literally as the punishment" said the Minish leader.

"Er, but are you not occupying our house now?" asked Stewie.

"Ha, you only have seen a small percent of it" replied the Minish leader, "now be gone with you, until you have brought the fat evil one in for justice!"

As the two left the Minish leader's chambers, both Stewie and Brian were wondering what the Minishes' true plans were for their home.

"I am beginning to suspect these Minish literally want to take over the place" said Brian.

"Why do you suspect that?" asked Stewie as they were passing through some Minish siege weapons that were being readied for an assault.

"Oh, no reason" replied Brian.

Meanwhile, outside, Peter was still trying to find another way to get rid of the Minish from his home. For some freak reason, the vacuum wasn't certainly going to work at all. Instead, Peter was laying out simple mouse traps for the Minish.

"Er, Peter, are you so sure you would want to be doing that, mouse traps are pretty dangerous" said Joe.

"Oh relax, since the Minish are just as small as mice, I would place some food for them here, then when they come and take the food, wham!" laughed Peter.

"I doubt this is going to work, I was so hopeful the vacuum plan of yours was going to get them" said Cleveland.

"Those magical creatures seem to be rolling something up their sleeves" laughed Quagmire.

"Well this plan is full proof, nothing will be at fault this time" said Peter.

As Peter looked down at the mouse trap to wait for the Minish to grab a piece of food, the mouse trap suddenly sprung right up against poor Peter, getting stuck right on his nose. As Peter continued to struggle, the other mouse traps were suddenly attached to him. Ezlo was having a laugh riot, along with the Minish leader of poor Peter's predicament. Joe had to call the paramedic team to arrive on the scene to get Peter to a hospital. Luckily, all the paramedic team did was to patch up Peter right on the spot.

"What the heck happen to you?" asked the paramedic who was putting the last wrapping on his arm.

"Er, I had a freak mouse trap accident" replied Peter.

"You got mice?" asked the paramedic.

"Kind of" replied Peter.

As Lois came into the scene after finishing off her chores, she was quite shocked to see what happened poor Peter.

"Peter, what the hell happened to you?" asked Lois.

"Freak mouse trap accident" replied the paramedic, "that's all I know."

"This wouldn't happen to do anything with those Minish would it?" asked Lois.

"Maybe" replied Peter.

"Just how the heck are we going to get rid of them anyway, it's impossible!" cried Lois.

"Don't you worry, Stewie and Brian are inside the tiny Minish kingdom, they are trying to find out what's going on as we speak" said Peter.

"Well at least somebody's doing the right job here" sighed Lois, "I'm going upstairs to rest, I don't want to deal with those Minish."

"Alright fellows, if Lois doesn't want to deal with those Minish, I got another full proof plan that would work, probably" said Peter.

"So what sort of a ridiculous plan do you have in mind?" asked Quagmire.

"Oh you'll see, you'll see indeed" replied Peter.

Suddenly all three of Peter's friends soon found themselves wearing masks of Peter himself.

"Why are we wearing masks of you again?" asked Joe.

"To make the Minish think that you three are me" replied Peter.

"This has got to be one of the stupidest plans ever" sighed Cleveland.

"No one would fall for this plan Peter" added Joe.

"Oh just you watch, those Minish will think twice next time they're going to mess with Peter Griffin" replied Peter.

Meanwhile, Ezlo and the Minish leader were laughing at how foolish Peter was. Not one of his plans were working to get them out.

"Looks like the fat evil one is trying again to stop us" laughed Ezlo.

"This is just too much for me" added the Minish leader who fell down laughing at Peter, "it's time we pick up a notch. If those two don't come back with Peter apprehended, we'll turn our attention toward the rest of their family then!"

"Yeah, make them all pay!" laughed Ezlo.


	5. Downsizing Peter

Chapter 5: Downsizing Peter

In order for a certain Peter Griffin to face justice, he first had to be shrunk down to size. Poor Stewie Griffin along with Brian were forced with the task of doing that to prove to Ezlo and the Minish leader that they were not spies for Peter.

"Are you sure we can do something like this?" asked Brian, "I mean Peter's not that dumb."

"See that mirror up there, if I can aim my Shrink and Grow Ray at the mirror, it'll deflect off the mirror and to Peter" replied Stewie.

"Yeah, but how the heck are we going to get Peter to get close to it?" asked Brian.

"We still have these walkie talkies don't we now?" replied Stewie.

Meanwhile, as they were setting up their plans to shrink Peter down to size, a certain Meg Griffin, meanwhile was just finishing up her studies. But as she was going to save her work on the computer, some Minish managed to sneak into the machine and cut some tiny wires making the computer literally blow up right in front of her. Poor Meg, had black dust all over her face as her computer went haywire.

"Look at how ridiculous she looks!" laughed one of the Minish who sabotaged her computer.

"How are the others doing trying to coax that monkey to be friends with the fat boy?" asked the second one.

"They should be finished bribing that monkey in the closet" replied the Minish.

After the Minish had their fun with Meg, a certain Chris Griffin expected to be pelted with insults and other horrible manner by a certain monkey living in his closet. But as Chris opened up his closet, he noticed the same monkey with a very creepy face on him. The monkey had a big smile upon his face which began to creep poor Chris out.

"Why are you not being evil to me?!" cried Chris who was a bit confused, "Come on, point your finger at me and slam the door like you usually do!"

Instead the monkey gave Chris a friendly hug, and then gave a wink to the Minish whom bribed the monkey to be nice. The Minish simply laughed at poor Chris whom was confused on why the monkey in the closet had changed so much so quickly. He soon found the smell of bananas, as if someone had bribed the monkey to be nice.

"Say, you weren't bribe to be nice were you?" asked Chris, "This is for real right?"

The monkey then turns toward the Minish whom order him to nod as a yes to be the real deal, so long as they'll supply him with ample enough fruit to make him happy.

"Oh boy, what a relief, for a minute there I thought you had some sort of a disease or something that would make you crazy" said Chris, "wanna play outside?"

The monkey then once again turns toward his Minish bribers whom were on Chris' desk overseeing the operation which they nodded toward the monkey to go with Chris.

"Yeah, I finally got a monkey for a friend!" laughed Chris who was surprisingly content.

The leader of the Minish was a bit displeased with the progress in making the Griffins miserable.

"This is not what I ordered for, I did not ask you to make the monkey a friend of the fat evil one's older son!" yelled the Minish leader.

"Sorry sir, but you told us to change the monkey's behavior" replied one of the Minish.

"Aarggh, just go on to see how we're making the fat evil one's wife miserable" sighed the Minish leader.

The scene then changes to Lois doing her typical chores in the main bedroom putting back the clothes after the laundry was finished. As the Minish leader was watching it, Ezlo was out there preparing to work his charm on making Lois' life miserable. As Ezlo chanted some words, the clothes suddenly came to life, and began to float about as if someone was wearing them. Lois screamed for her life, and attempted to run out the room, yet Ezlo used his magic to slam the door shut which she couldn't escape.

"Now that's funny!" laughed the Minish leader, "Good work Ezlo old pal. So long as the Griffins occupy our home we'll make their lives miserable!"

While the Minish leader was enjoying his time watching the Griffins suffer, well most of them, Peter was still wondering where Stewie and Brian were. His three other friends Quagmire along with Joe and Cleveland began to search the house for them.

"I do not understand how they can just disappear like that" said Cleveland as he was looking under the sofa for clues.

"How about that walkie talkie of yours, can you try to communicate to them?" asked Joe.

"Yeah, I tried but they haven't responded so far" replied Peter.

"Keep on trying" said Joe, "I'm sure they'll answer soon enough."

"Er, roger, roger, this is Peter Griffin speaking do you copy?" asked Peter to his walkie talkie.

"Yes Peter, we hear you loud and clear this is Brian, over" replied Brian.

"Wow, about time, where the heck are you two?" asked Peter.

"Just walk over to the mirror and you'll receive a big surprise" replied Brian.

As Peter and even his three curious friends headed over to the mirror, Stewie fired his Shrink and Grow Ray, which the ray managed to deflect from the mirror hitting not just poor Peter but also his three friends.

"What the heck's happening to us?!" cried Cleveland.

"Holy crude, we're shrinking!" cried Peter.

As all four shrunk down to the size of Brian and Stewie, they were then met with a bunch of Minish soldiers whom were ready to take Peter in custody.

"This is the evil fat one that destroyed our home!" cried one of the Minish soldiers.

"Hey, easy fellows I don't mean any harm to you" replied Peter.

"Take him away" said the head Minish soldier, "as for you five, you are free to go."

"Er, so what am I being charged with exactly?" asked Peter as he was being walked off in handcuffs being escorted by the Minish soldiers.

"On mass crimes against the Minish people for destroying our former home" replied the Minish soldier, "come there isn't much time to waste."

"What the crude just happened?!" cried Quagmire as Peter was taken away.

"I think the Minish are going to force him to stand trial" replied Stewie.

"We got to stop them" said Joe.


	6. Peter's Trial

Chapter 6: Peter's Trial

A certain Peter Griffin soon found himself heading toward Minish court. The judge, the new Minish leader whom was going to trial Peter for crimes against the Minish people. The Minish were quite angry as they saw Peter head into court to sit at the defendants seat. As the trial was going to get ready, Stewie, along with Brian, Quagmire, Joe and Cleveland headed toward the court room but were barred from entering it.

"Sorry, can't allow any friends of the fat evil one in" said the Minish guard.

"Well, I say it seems for an impressive small society, you folks are quite totalitarian" said Stewie.

"Beat it, no friends of the evil fat one should be at this trial" said the Minish guard.

"You're talking more like a show trial to me" said Cleveland, "I know Peter didn't mean to destroy my garden, he was just over protective."

"Wait a minute, you're the large ebony one whom was responsible for building our home?" asked the Minish guard.

"Er, yeah, I believe so" replied Cleveland.

"This complicates things a bit" said the Minish guard to which he immediately went in as the trial was beginning.

"This better be important" said the Minish leader.

"Sir, you're not going to believe this, the kind, large ebony one is here" said the Minish guard, "he was responsible for building our home in the first place."

"Really, let him in then" said the Minish leader.

Suddenly, a light shined down on Cleveland as he made his entrance toward the court room and took the stand to defend his friend Peter.

"You're going to defend him?" asked the Minish leader, "But you're the Great One to us, you're the one who helped build our home."

"You don't understand, Peter didn't mean any harm, he was just over protective of my garden" replied Cleveland.

"Well, the fat evil one was responsible for killing my predecessor" said the Minish leader to which he showed the picture of a humble, old Minish.

"Well, I do not think even your late leader would approve of this horrible show trial you are providing my friend with" said Cleveland, "if you all Minish folks believe that I am the Great One for building your home, then I as the Great One order you to let my friend Peter Griffin go free."

"But Great One" said the Minish prosecutor, "he was the one who destroyed our home."

"Well, perhaps I can be of some assistance in building you a new home with Peter's help to redeem his past mistakes." said Cleveland.

"I got a better idea" said the Minish leader, "you can help build our new home if Peter lives with us for at least three months."

"What, what do you mean by that?" asked Peter.

"It means you'll have to live with us for three months, so that you know how our lives work, and what devastating things you did would do onto you" replied the Minish leader.

"So it's settled then, that would be his punishment" said the Minish prosecutor.

After the trial, Cleveland went back right outside where Quagmire, Joe, Brian and Stewie were waiting for him.

"So how did things go in there?" asked Brian.

"They think I'm the Great One whom helped build their homes" said Cleveland, "I got Peter off scot free from any major charges. The only thing is that he shouldn't go back to his regular size for about another three months. In the mean time, I think it's best we better get back to our normal sizes and help those Minish build their new home."

After going outside in the living room of the house, Stewie took out his Shrink and Grow Ray and enlarged the radius of the ray to encircle everyone which Cleveland, Quagmire, Joe, Brian and Stewie all grew back to their original sizes. Lois came into the scene wondering where was Peter.

"Have you seen Peter lately?" asked Lois.

"Er, I think he's still small sized" replied Brian, "he's going to spend three months with the Minish to know what it's like being small.

"Apparently, they see me like some sort of a god" added Cleveland, "since I'm responsible for building their original home, and I'll be more than happy enough to build their second home."

"Oh thank goodness" said Lois, "finally these Minish can leave."

About another hour later or so, Cleveland was outside in his new garden creating tiny homes for the Minish. One of the homes was build quite poorly on purpose by one of the Minish to be for a certain Peter Griffin to stay for three months.

"You sure this is going to be stable enough for whoever's going to live there?" asked Cleveland to the Minish leader.

"Sure Great One" replied the Minish leader.

After Cleveland had put on the finishing touches of his new garden, the Minish for the most part were really happy. The only one whom wasn't was a certain Peter Griffin whom had to live in a shack that Cleveland helped the Minish people create. The shack was quite in poor condition for Peter, and the bed there didn't really have any soft covers but instead with rags for the covers.

"Ah this sucks!" cried Peter.

"Should thought about that before you destroyed our homes" laughed a Minish guard whom walked by his shack.

"Well face it Peter, it could be worse" said Cleveland as Peter could see Cleveland's eye through the window, "it could be raining."

Suddenly Cleveland spoke too soon, as storm clouds gathered in the sky, drops of rain came tumbling down on the new homes of the Minish which were well protected except for Peter's. Peter soon found his shack quite a bit flooded.

"I take that back, this sucks even more!" cried Peter who then sat sadly in his bed.

"Look on the bright side Peter, you only have to do this for three months, see you in three months oh also there's an owl that use to come by here to pick up its prey that was in my old garden" added Cleveland, "you may want this."

Cleveland hands Peter a large tooth pick which was going to be used as a weapon by Peter.

"Ah, thanks Cleveland, you always know how to lighten things up here" said Peter.

The scene ends with Peter still trying to get the water out of his shack, and Cleveland heading inside his house to rest, while his Minish friends also rested in their homes.


End file.
